


you like it best when i have bruises on my knees

by americananirvana



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Artist Josh, Bandaids, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, M/M, Makeup, Sad Josh, Smoking, Surreal, Tysh, Weird, anyways i dont know how to tag this, josh is weird, josh wears whatever he wants, josh x tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, theres no real plotline, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler loves it, tyler practically worships josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: tyler falls to his knees in front of josh.tyler falls far too easily.





	you like it best when i have bruises on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this story is just me pouring out my adoration for josh dun in a creative way  
> also this is really really shitty and its honestly me just . trying to write so. sorry

it wasn't like he was seeing josh for the first time.

they'd known each other since mutual friends since forever, and tyler had seen those flickering eyes countless times.

he doesn't know why seeing him pick a box of fruit loops and put it in his cart, hood half on his head, makes him want to drop to his knees.

josh seems to notice the presence and turns to him.

"hey, tyler."

he doesn't smile, but somehow his face melts, becomes more opening.

tyler digs his fingernails into his palm.

"hey. haven't seen you in a while."

josh's smile is faint.

"yeah. i've been busy. wanna catch up outside after we finish up?"

tyler blinks. "yeah, sounds good."

josh rolls down the aisle and tyler breathes in deeply.

 

josh finishes before tyler. of course he does. tyler wonders how long he's been waiting.

"wanna smoke?"

tyler doesn't want to smoke.

josh shrugs and lights up.

they're silent for a minute as josh drags in. he flicks the ashes.

tyler notices the stain josh's lip gloss leaves on the cigarette and he feels electricity surge through his body.

"where've you been, tyler?" josh says finally.

tyler tries to think, and realizes he doesn't know.

he just shrugs and sticks his hands in his pockets. he wishes he'd taken the cigarette. josh saves him the embarrassment.

tyler drags in and sighs.

"i can't seem to get out of the house. my fingers are bleeding because i don't do anything except play instruments."

josh's eyes immediately move to tyler's fingers with interest. his face changes a little when he realizes there aren't any bandaids.

josh's phone rings and he sighs.

"well, apparently we aren't very good at catching up. can we hang out soon?"

tyler nods. "my house, tomorrow? whatever time."

josh laughs this time.

"don't say that, babe. 3 am is my favorite hour."

he mock salutes tyler and he's gone.

tyler goes back into the store to buy cleaning supplies.

 

tyler opens the door to a josh with tears streaming down his face.

a droplet falls off his chin.

"hey."

tyler is hyper aware of everything josh does. josh is picking at a bandaid on his hand. a new one. 

tyler says, "come in."

and josh takes his shoes off and sits on his couch, and continues crying, and smiles, faint like always.

tyler collapses into the spot next to him.

"how'd you manage to hurt yourself between when i saw you yesterday and now?"

josh shrugs and picks at the bandage some more.

"i didn't."

tyler raises an eyebrow.

"they're just there so i have something to draw on."

josh has bandaids all over his left arm.

josh is still crying. josh sniffs.

he looks at josh's jeans. there are lots of little rips, most patched up by denim underneath. one rip hasn't been fixed yet, and fishnets peek through. the sight makes him dizzy.

tyler swallows visibly, and tilts his head back.

"i think you might be my god, josh." it's quiet, and reverent, and religious.

josh, with his pink nose and tear tracks and pale hands and bandaids, fucking bandaids everywhere, bleeding fingernails and empty eyes.

josh throws his head back and laughs. the expanse of his neck taunts tyler.

"welcome to church."

and he descends on tyler.

 

the kiss is bruising, and josh's fingers curl up fistfuls of tshirt and pull tyler closer, push him down.

he pulls away, and josh straddling him, looking at him with power outlining his irises, is the last thing he wants to see in his dying moments.

josh sinks his teeth into tyler's neck and tyler is gone, gone, gone.

the jeans come off, and the fishnets and bruises and bandaids are out and tyler's knees are bruised.

and after they're done, after tyler's back is bleeding with lines of josh's affection, josh runs him a bath.

josh puts a bath bomb in. he throws flower petals in the bath, and the water is pink.

and josh tells him to close his eyes and josh holds his face under the water, and tyler counts, and tyler's knees are bruised. 

and like the fucking cliche he is, josh pokes tyler's knees and smiles when he winces.

"purple and blue,"

josh says.

"just the way i like it."

josh kisses tyler's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. if you're reading this i probably have my fingers crossed hoping that you leave a comment
> 
> talk to me:  
> tumblr: washedouteyes


End file.
